How to Save a Life
by SukiWilliams
Summary: When Matthew plans on doing something to end it all...an certain someone is there to help...A PruCan Fanfic...Human names used! The rating might change..due to 'Things' Please review!
1. The Meeting

**Canada P.O.V**

There he is...Hair as white as the snow on the February ground, eyes the color of my most prized possession, my Sweater. the one with the maple leaf on it, the one that represents my flag, my country. Just standing here, looking at him, watching him talk to the other, more popular countries. No one ever notices me. They never have and never will.

I watch as he laughs along with Francis' joke. He looks over at me, causing me to turn away as fast as I can. He probably doesn't even know I exist.

**Prussia P.O.V**

The small blonde. The one no one seems to notice...I think that its time for that to change! I shall grace him with my awesome presence! I start to walk over to him and Francis stops me.

"Vere are you going Gil?"

"Over to that tree. To see that guy" I point to him "He looks like he's in my grade. I think he is in some of my classes to. He needs to meet the awesome me!"

"Oh.. Matheau? My small blonde cousin?" He says with curiosity. "Why do you now see him? No one ever notices him. He lives in Alfred's Shadow...no one cares about him."

"Really?" I say looking back over at him and I realize hes looking at me as well...

**Canada P.O.V**

He's looking at me! What do I do? I look away blushing. When i look back hes gone. I sigh. Why must I be a coward? I can't take this anymore! I HATE living in his shadow. My brother. He ALWAYS gets everything and everyone knows him! That's when I make up my mind. I hate it and it will end here and now! I get up and walk to the gym. As i'm walking I pass a group of countries chattering away. I hate them all. I reach my destination and walk over to the fencing stuff. I know that these aren't sharp, so i take out my pocket knife and make it sharp. When I'm done, I put the fencing sword up to my neck. It will all be over in a quick 1,2,3. I get ready to push it into my neck when a dark shadow falls over me. A deep voice speaks.

"What are you doing?"

"Why should it matter to you! No one cares about me anymore!" tears start to roll down my cheeks "I'm tired of living in his shadow! The only time that anyone notices me is when HE gets in a fight or makes someone mad. I'm tired of it!" I could care less who i say this to. As long as some one knows why im doing this to my self. I don't care.

**Prussia P.O.V**

"-I'm tired of living in his shadow!" The petite blonde says, practically shaking with anger. I try to move closer after he finishes speaking. He just pushes me away.

"I suppose that you mistook me for my brother didn't you?" He screamed at me. I backed off a little more trying to keep out of the way of his really sharp fencing sword. Thats when i realize what he was trying to do. He wanted to kill himself. My eyes widen in terror. He looks down and whispers "what am I doing? I dont even know anymore" thats when he really starts crying. I go kneel next to him and hug him close. As I do so i whisper "its going to be okay...The awesome me is here. And I will NEVER forget you. I promise"


	2. Please?

Hey guys! Im back with another chapter…I seem to get a lot done when I am sick….

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these Characters…even though I wish I did…

**Canada P.O.V**

Why now? why do they care about me now…..and least of all Him? No one has cared about me...Only my big shot brother. I hated him. 'I wanted to die.' I think as He hugs me. Gilbert. The only one that cares about me. And only me. Not my brother. Not my French cousin. ME. But why?

"Why." I ask quietly. I take in the scent of his shirt. It smells good, like axe. "Why did you stop me?" He looks worried.

"I didn't want you to end it. You know, once its over, there is no coming back. Thats the end. Do you know what would have happened if people found out that this happened?" He asks. I pull away from him.

"No. Do YOU know what would have happened?" I question back. The anger in me rising back up. I can feel a yell coming on. I don't want to yell at him, after all he just saved my life..

Prussia P.O.V

He pulls away from me. I look at him surprised. He questions me. I can see the anger forming around him. Gilbird, who happens to be sitting on my head like always, goes frantic. I look over at him.

"What's wrong Gilbird?" I question. He's never like this. Well...He is kinda crazy most of the time but not this crazy. I look back at the little blonde. His eyes are full of hatred. He actually scares me a bit... Fire that I didn't know a Fragile bird like him could hold inside him.

"No one would have cared. Im just Matthew, Alfred's little brother. No one cares. They don't even KNOW I EXIST!" his voice rising with anger. Tears start to flow again; they run from the sides of his eyes, causing his face to glisten. I shake my head.

"That's not true and you know it. There are plenty of people who would care i-" he cut me off. The tears have stopped flowing, for now.

"LIKE WHO? Name one, ONE person who would, who would care." He demanded, looking up with those beautiful purple eyes. Begging me to tell him, tell him someone cares. That his existence ISN'T a useless waste of space.

"Me..." I reply back. My voice but a soft whisper, not knowing how he will respond. For the first time in my life, I am afraid.

He stares back at me, daring me to say it back, louder. I look at him. I see the bright purple eyes once more.. Tears start to form again. I can see them. He tries his best to hold them in.. But they just won't. Won't stay in. I can tell he is trying to keep them, not wanting to cry in front of me. He looked down once more. I want to tell him that it is okay…That I am here for him. I finally come out and say it.

Canada P.O.V

"I would care…I-If you died…You might not believe me…but it's true….Ever since I saw you on the first day of ninth grade, I knew I liked you. I would do anything for you… To keep you safe... Now I am here to keep that promise… I won't allow you to do this to your self….You are to important to me…" He says. Genuine care in his voice. I look up, surprised by his words, tears still falling down my face when I realize that he isn't just saying this…He really does care…

The thought of the one I, me little, invisible me, has liked since I first laid eyes on him, likes me back… I stop crying and think of what I was just about to do… Oh god…I think..I was going to kill myself….that is if it wasn't for him.

That is if it wasn't for him…. He saved me….

"I owe you my life" I say quietly, looking down at the ground. "I don't know what to do to repay you…I really don't"

"How about you be my boyfriend?" he says with a glint of hope in his voice.

**A/N~ YURP! Cliffhanger ending to the chapter! I like 'em okay :P well enjoy!**


	3. Why?

**Canada P.O.V**

''Be my boyfriend'' He say to me. I look at him in disbelief and nod. He picks me up and hugs me close. 'I love you Birdie…I really do'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was two years ago. I am doing fine now and we have been together since then. The only problem that we have had was Al. Al can get really protective, so a few weeks after we were officially a coupe, I told him, he gave me a look of disbelief.

*~~CUE LE FLASHBACK~~*

"Mattie, did you think this through?" He asked me. I just nodded. "W-Why? Why him? He's a jerk and he can be an ass… Did he make you do this? Did you do this to re-" I cut him off.

"No Al… I didn't do this to be rebellious. I did it because I wanted to. Al, he saved my life." I cover my mouth…. I didn't tell him how Gil and I meet…. He looked at me with question in his bright blue eyes. I sighed… I guess now is the time to tell him about it. I look down and tell him I tried to kill myself. I feel his hands grasp my shoulders. I wince and look up. "What Alfred, can't I be happy? I matter to! Even though you don't care about me, HE does. If you can't accept the fact that for once in my life I am happy, then I-I am leaving." I looked at him with hard eyes. I know he can tell that I mean it. He looks at me and then speaks.

"You have nowhere to go, no one to run to." He smirks as he retorts. "No one knows you exist, and if, IF they do…they don't like you. When will you realize this? Realize that the only person that knows you are here is me. I have always been there for you and now you just want to LEAVE?" now he started yelling. I open my mouth to say something and he cuts me off. "You come back here, and bad things WILL happen….I can guarantee that." I look at him with disbelief. My brother… One of the only family members I have left…Basically telling me to fuck off… I shake his grip and turn.

"Fine, I will walk away and if I do come back, it WON'T be alone." I walk out of the house that I have had so many good memories in. Gilbert is waiting for me by his car. When I see him, I start to cry. I run up to him and he pulls me into a hug.

**Prussia P.O.V**

"Shhh, its okay birdie, the awesome me is here." I look at the crying blonde that I hold in my arms. I haven't seen him this upset before. His brother must have done a lot of emotional damage. I stroke his head. "Shhh. Just cry… It's okay to do that. I don't mind. Even awesome people need to cry sometimes." I hug him closer and he slowly begins to calm down. I look into his purple eyes. "Better now?" He nods. "Good. Now the awesome me declares that we go and get some awesome ice cream!" He looks up and smiles, his face lights up with happiness and he nods in agreement.

*~~END LE FLASHBACK~~*

I looked over at him. He was making pancakes. This sweet blonde that the awesome me is lucky to have, is making me pancakes like he does every Saturday for breakfast. In that cute red apron with the maple leaf on it, his purple eyes looking intently at the stove on which he was making the pancakes, and his hair. His hair was perfect. That curl, it's amazing…No its awesome I just want to touch it. But if I do, then…I shake my head. Not going to do that…yet… I walk up to him and hug him from behind. He squeaks and I smirk.

"Hullo my little Birdie. You do know what today is, right?" I look over his shoulder at the pancakes. He even put chocolate in them! He looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah of course I do! It's our two year anniversary!" I smile at him and nod.

"I have some special plans for us tonight~" I say in my most seductive voice. He looks back at the stove, blushing bright red, like the color of his apron. He takes the pancakes out of the pan and turns off the stove. I reach up and gently touch his curl. His eyes widen and his face flushes.

"P-Please Gil, n-not right now…The pancakes will get cold…'' He looks at the pancakes and sighs. ''They even had Chocolate chips in them." He puts them on the table and looks at me.

**Canada P.O.V**

I sigh. His red eyes full of love and want. How can I resist that face? The one that saved me two years ago, the one that noticed me when no one else did. I walk over to him and kiss him lightly. He smiles through the kiss and puts his hands around my waist, kissing me deeper. As I fall into our kiss, I put my arms around his neck. He moves one hand up and touches my curl, causing me to gasp. This is when he takes that chance and enters my mouth. He explores every part of it. When he breaks the kiss, we are both panting for air. He looks at me and I nod. He picks me up, giving me quick kisses and moving down my neck.

"G-Gil…." I quietly moan out his name. He shakes his head and looks at me.

"Not yet Birdie…Not yet" I pout and sigh. He can be such a party pooper sometimes, but I love him all the same.

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me a while to update the story ^^; i should be able to do so more often considering i'm on Summer Break~~ Oh and this chapter is a bit short...sorry...

DISCLAIMER~~ I dont own these characters...I wish I did..


	4. READ THIS NOW

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE.**

**IM TAKING THIS ONE DOWN. IT REALLY SUCKS**

**IM GOING TO BE RE-WRITING IT SO IF YOU CARE YEA**

**IT WILL BE BETTER AND MORE DETAILED NOW THAT I CAN ACTUALLY SOMEWHAT WRITE**

**SO YEAH**

**IM SORRY I GUESS IF ANYONE LIKED IT.**

**I JUST FEEL BAD BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH IT SUCKS ASS.**

**ANYWHORE. YEAH**

**~CJ~**


End file.
